Friendship first, love second?
by FlareonRocks
Summary: After crashing into each other bubbles and boomer realize they have a lot in common. they become friends. Will it grow? Mainly blues, maybe some reds and greens. No more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or any other reference made in here. (Basically I don't own the powerpuff girls, any Mario brothers' characters, coke or apple.)

* * *

ok so my first try didn't exactly work out so well. but I redid it and changed some things and now it should be all set unless I made some weird mistake.

background info:

This story is set in a third-person view at most times. Mostly bubbles&boomer but there will be some references to blossom&brick and buttercup&butch. This story starts out with them in kindergarten. Aka when the boys came back. Then it goes through their lives. Hope you like!

* * *

At the Utoniums:

Bubbles was screaming. Buttercup was just looking at her in more than disbelief. "it's just a stupid mouse bubbles! you love hamsters why not mice?" buttercup just kept saying.

"So? mice aren't hamsters. hamsters are cute and cuddly. mice on the other hand are icky, ugly, disgusting, and gross!" bubbles would keep replying. After about twenty minutes blossom had just about enough.

"girls!!! ok now buttercup you know how sensitive bubbles is. And bubbles, you need to toughen up. we've faught monsters that are as tall as mountains before. this little guy can't hurt you." blossom said. she showed it to bubbles who just shook in absolute fear. blossom sighed./

"see blossom?" buttercup said, "she's just a wimpy, weak baby." bubbles, mad as you may expect, yelled,

"I AM NOT A BABY!!!!" she then proceeded to fly as fast as she could through the ceiling. blossom just glared at buttercup as she said,

"what blossom? how was I suppose to know she would react like that? but if you're just going to give me the silent treatment until i apologize I'll go do that now." she was about to go find bubbles but blossom stopped her.

"don't. you've caused enough trouble for now, just let her be. when she comes home though, you better give her an hasty apology."

* * *

at mojo jojo's:

"boomer! co'mon you big baby! just throw the stupid rock at the birds. they won't care, they're stupid animals for crying out loud!" butch yelled at boomer trying to hand him a strangely pointy rock. but boomer wouldn't take it.

"I can't throw the rock at the birds. i won't. they may just be animals but they care if we throw rocks at them. just like you would care if I threw a rock at you!" boomer said. ready to fight if the need came up. brick came in to hear the boys arguing.

"guys!!! stop right now. butch just stop getting all over him for it. And boomer just throw the stupid rock. it's easy, watch." brick said. he took a rock and threw it at an unexpecting bird. it had hit the bird on the head but the bird was fine. butch gave brick a high five as boomer just stood in horror.

"why would you do that to such an innocent bird?!" boomer yelled. butch then tackled him to the ground.

"you're just a wimpy baby! it's only a stupid bird! your no better than those stupid weak puffs!" butch yelled. boomer, having anger running threw him, kicked his brother as hard as he could, throwing him into the wall. after standing up and brushing himself off boomer flew as fast as he could through the ceiling. butch and brick shook their heads at the same time and said,

"baby...."

* * *

Somewhere above Townsville:

(Bubbles POV)

I can't believe buttercup would do something like that. she knows I don't like mice. i mean i love all animals but i just am afraid of mice. anyways she's probably looking for me right now. but I won't talk to her until we get home. I wonder what I should do now. i could look for crime but they would probably just laugh because I came alone. UGH! i can't stand that.

Wait a minute......whats that in the distance? a blue streak? but there's only one other person who has that besides me.........

(Boomers POV)

stupid brothers...stupid life...... why would they ever say that to me? sure I know i'm the weakest out of the three of us but that doesn't mean i'm as weak as those stupid puffs. i don't think so at least.... anyways i can't believe they said that just because i wouldn't throw a stone at a bird. i just love animals so much i wouldn't be able to.....oh well i suppose.

hold on one second.....a blue streak? no way it can't be.......

(normal POV)

bubbles kept looking at boomers streak in the distance and bommer at bubbles. when they finally realized who the other person was it was to late. they were going full speed at one another and there was no time to turn or stop. they braced for impact.

they crashed into each other at about a rate of one-hundred fifty mph. there was a slight explosion and they both went down into the ground. it made one big crater. after the smoke cleared they stood up and looked daggers at each other and at the same time said,

"what are you doing here?!?!"

* * *

Ok. My first (technical) one done. This chapter is just an intro so the disclaimers and rating may not make sense at the moment, but trust me they will! Rate&Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hope you liked the first part!

Don't forget: T rated. Starts very little playing effect in here.

Disclaimer- I do not own the powerpuff girls, any of the Mario brothers' characters, coke or apple.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!?!"

"I can't do this. I'm not in the fighting mood" said boomer getting out of the crater. Bubbles followed him confused.

"a ruff not in the mood for fighting? What's up with you?" bubbles said. Boomer sighed

"my stupid brothers got mad at me for not hitting a bird with a rock. I just can't hurt an animal. It sends a bad feeling into my gut. Now that I've told you, why are you here?"

"my sisters kind of got mad at me because I was afraid of a mouse. I mean I love animals but I had just seen it some arsenic, I didn't want to watch it die." Bubbles said sitting on a bench. Boomer sat next to her.

"you love animals too? I guess we have more in common than just a color. but if my brothers ever knew they would give me hell about it. Sorry about that I couldn't help it. "boomer said.

"it's ok. When buttercup watches sports she says way worse. But it makes sense that we have something else in common. Considering we're counterparts. What do you like to do?" bubbles said.

"basic stuff. Draw, watch TV, go flying, and beating up my brothers. Though they always end up being the ones beating me. Sucks but that's the life with two brothers. What do you like to do?" boomer said getting a little calmer.

"same as you really. Except the beating up brothers. I have none. I play small pranks on my sisters. But they always end up backfiring on me. And yeah."

"I guess we do have a lot in common. I know we're way to young for like a relationship but would you like to be friends? Behind our siblings back obviously." Boomer said. Bubbles smiled.

" yes. That would be cool. Well the best way to start a friendship is getting to know each other. So what is life like where you live?" bubbles said.

"eh it's interesting. We live with mojo jojo because we don't like Him all that much. Plus we want to be able to go anywhere whenever we want. And only Him can travel people in and out of his house. So we live with mojo and it's the same thing everyday almost. We get up, eat, beat up on each other, go steal something, which I then secretly return, then we go around town looking for ways that we can make you girls miserable, then we go home, they beat me up, we do random things for a few hours, eat dinner, we beat up on each other for a few hours then eventually fall asleep." Boomer said. Bubbles looked a little shocked.

"wow…." Bubbles said. "I can't believe how different our lives are. Yours has so much violence. Mine is just sad."

"why do you say that bubbles? Your life seems like heaven. I mean you don't get beat up everyday most likely." Boomer said looking at the ground.

"it still isn't great. I wake up early and make breakfast sense all professor cooks is liver and onions. then after that I eat. Then blossom comes down, she eats, then we do random things until noon. Buttercup comes down. We all eat lunch, then we scan town. After that we go home, buttercup watches hours of sports while blossom is giving her a speech about getting her butt off the couch. During all this time I just sit alone doing my own thing." Bubbles said.

"dam……I mean dang." Boomer said. "at least my brothers and I stick together. Must be sad being all by your lonesome."

After a few hours of talking boomer and bubbles went home. When there they were both tortured by their siblings. Bubbles by blossom about not present at all possible times. And boomer about not throwing a rock at that stupid bird. But while their siblings were yelling at them, bubbles and boomer couldn't get the other out of their head.

Could this friendship grow with age?

* * *

That's the end for now! Please review if you have the time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, any Mario brothers' characters, coke or apple.

Rated T for teen.

* * *

So last time Bubbles and Boomer decided to be friends. Then they can't get each other out of their heads.

About six years after Bubbles and Boomer become friends:

The powerpuffgirl's powers had grown with their age. So they and all the villains of Townsville signed a treaty saying basically:

"As long as the villains of Townsville stop all the crimes the powerpuff girls will not bother them. This includes that the girls will not give unexpected visits to make sure that the villains are behaving. The only contact that will be available is casual hi's, and any activity that is wanted BY THE FORMER VILLAINS."

After signing that treaty the town was the most peaceful in the state.

* * *

Now what had happened with the girls and the boys? Well because the boys had really no other friends, (besides boomer with bubbles) the girls decided to be friends with the boys. Or as close of friends as you would expect.

Bubbles and Boomer would just do basic things like draw each other and animals. Go flying around. Things that they both liked doing.

Blossom and Brick would have debates. Because believe it or not Brick was actually very smart. And he and Blossom would have debates about topics they both knew a lot about.

Buttercup and Butch as you would expect were very competitive. They would have races, fight over sports, but they got along very well. Which you would probably wouldn't expect when they would swear and fight with each other over the slightest things.

* * *

Now they were all in 8th grade. And they were always teased about liking their counterparts. Now this was true with all of them but nobody would ever know that.

One day it was just a normal school week Monday. Bubbles woke up first and made breakfast cause still all that the professor cooked was liver and onions. Then after she made breakfast she woke up blossom who would go to get ready, she would next pick buttercup up and throw her on the floor, then bubbles herself would get ready. Then after they were all ready they would kiss the professor good-bye. And head over to Mojo Jojo's. Where the boys would be ready, (they got ready basically the same as the girls except all that Mojo cooked was bananas foster.) then all six of them would fly to school together.

* * *

Bubbles POV 

Finally here at school. I can't wait for the day to actually begin. And I will never be able to believe that Boomer and I got all the same classes without him arranging it that way. Oh well. He's still my best friend.

When class finally started Boomer and I sat at a table kind of close to the front of the class. It was art after all. One of the many things that we both had in common. We had been working on a big project together. It was paper mache combination of two animals, we had chosen a bird mixed with a mouse. We had chosen that because in a way that was what helped us meet.

Sense we had been working on this project for a while we got to the part where we could finally paint.

"What colors do you think we should use Boomer?" I asked showing him our options.

"Hmmmm…… that's a tough one. I think we should use this green and this pink. To represent our siblings. Considering they had a part in us becoming friends as well as these animals." Boomer said giving me a smile. I giggled and went to get the paints. There was a small puddle of water that I didn't see and I started to slip. But boomer having seen me starting to slip instinctively grabbed me around the waste to keep me from falling. We stood in that position for a moment both a little content then we heard Mitch say,

"Awh. Bubbles and Boomer sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." The class burst out laughing while we both blushed. Boomer let go of me and went back to our table. I went and got the paints.

Boomer POV

Oh god I hate Mitch. He is such a bastard sometimes. If he hadn't have said anything I would probably still be in that position. I love Bubbles so much. But I cannot let anybody ever know that. Our friendship would be so awkward after that. But I can't just let our friendship stay at this level.

After I had finished that thought bubbles came back with the paints. Her face was still slightly red from blushing I assume. We started talking as we were painting.

"So bubbles how should we paint the different animals?" I said letting the awkward silence go.

"Hm….I think we should paint the mouse green and the bird pink. Then incorporate the other color into the animal. Like we paint the birds stomach green and the inside of the mouse's ears pink." Bubbles said. I nodded in approval. Her opinion mattered a lot to me and surprisingly most of the time our opinions were mostly the same.

I looked at her and smiled. She had the prettiest blue eyes ever. They were a sky blue. She looked up and saw me looking at her.

Bubbles POV 

I looked up at Boomer and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back. He was so beyond perfect. His sea blue eyes, white teeth, strong looking arms. I love him so much. But if anybody ever found out I wouldn't hear the end of it. But if we stayed friends like this forever I would practically explode.

We heard the five-minute bell. Boomer and I cleaned up all our supplies and got ready to head to our next class.

Normal POV

That day at lunch:

The Ruffs and the Puffs sat at their normal table and began to eat their lunch. While Buttercup and Butch had their normal sailor swearing argument about who did better by a nano-second in gym.

"Oh shut the fuck up Butter, you know I always beat your ass in sports. There's no need to get pissy about it." Butch said. Buttercup laughed.

"Oh you only speak shit butch. I am the one who always beats your ass at everything. I let you win. So you wouldn't fucking cry all over me." Buttercup said. Butch looked at her.

"You're digging yourself into some deep shit butter. How 'bout another contest? Whoever wins gets the award." Butch said standing and getting in position to run. Buttercup got next to him while saying,

"count us down Brick." Brick sighed and counted down. When he got to one Buttercup and Butch ran as fast as they could. They were seeing who could get around the world first.

"Why are people so competitive Brick?" Blossom said. Brick shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

Wow that was long. But I needed you to see a normal day of school for them. Ok please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/games, Coke or Apple.

Rated T for teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter:

We find out that Boomer and Bubbles are in the same art class. Then after a slight sweet scene we learn that Boomer loves Bubbles, and that Bubbles loves Boomer. But they don't was their friendship to get awkward. So they stay silent about it.

* * *

"Why are people so competitive Brick?" Blossom said. Brick shrugged and continued eating.

"It isn't people who are competitive. It's Buttercup and Butch who are. And it's how they were made." Boomer explained.

"So they automatically go for somebody who is as competitive as them." Bubbles finished his thought.

Blossom nodded, as if to say she understood. Bubbles and Boomer continued with the conversation they were having.

"So did you get past that part in Bowsers inside story?" boomer asked bubbles. She shook her head.

"No I just can't seem to beat that part. The boss is so hard." Boomer laughed. He looked at his food.

"I have the strangest feeling somebody swiped my pizza." Boomer said while looking at his brother. Brick smiled and shrugged.

"You're the one who left your food unattended. I didn't want it to get cold and go to waste."

"I could have warmed it up. Remember?" Boomer replied pointing at his eyes. Then all four of them laughed.

Then out of nowhere there was a hole in the wall of the cafeteria. Butch and Buttercup could be seen. Buttercup was barely ahead. Then just as she was about to cross the finish Butch tackled her. And then Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles burst out laughing. Butch had tackled Buttercup into the finish line. Brick had his arm around Blossom's shoulders for support and she was laughing into his shoulder. Boomer (who had just gotten up because of throwing his food away) had his arms wrapped around bubbles from behind as she was sitting. Bubbles was leaning into him laughing.

When Buttercup and Butch realized what happened they started laughing too. (Butch was still on top of Buttercup.) All six of them stayed in that position laughing until an advocate came over.

"Excuse me you six. Sorry to break your laughing fest but no PDA." He said. The six stopped laughing and looked at one another. Then they looked at their counterpart and quickly separated. They heard Mitch and his friends laughing at the next table over.

"Ha ha! The Ruff Puff combo finally broke up. I'm so sorry you can't show you love in school." Mitch and his friends laughed. All the six started blushing. Then thank goodness the bell rang.

* * *

_After lunch with everybody in their classes_

Bubbles POV 

Oh my god! I hate Mitch so much! He always teases me and my sisters about Boomer and his brothers. I know it's true…but that doesn't give him the right to always tease us.

It felt so good with Boomer's arms around me. And me leaning into him. It felt so…..right. I looked over at him and saw him writing something. Then he passed it to me. It's was a note. It read:

"Hey Bubbly. I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I just needed support." I smiled and replied.

"It's OK Boomerang. I'm glad you were there or I probably would've fallen on my head." I passed it back. But the teacher saw.

"Miss Puff, Mr. Ruff is there something you would like to share with the class?" He said.

"No Mr. Blumberg" Me and Boomer said together. He nodded and got back to the lesson.

Boomer's POV

Silly Mr. Blumberg caught Bubbles passing me a note. I still did read it. It made me feel like she actually liked me. And that made me smile. She probably didn't feel that way but still. It's nice to have dreams.

After the next class the final bell rang. Me and bubbles got all our stuff and left school. The six of us normally did different things after school so me and Bubbles didn't bother to wait for our siblings. It was Monday so after school we went around flying until we found a good place to do our homework. And as it normally was on Mondays we ended up at a tall point on the mountain. She started with math and I did Spanish. And whenever I got stuck she would help me. That's why it's good having a natural Spanish speaker as your best friend. Lucky Bubbles knowing Spanish. All I know is French.

After a few hours we said goodbye for the night and flew home. When I did go home I found Brick reading some book I assume Blossom had suggested. And Butch was practicing his reflexes in the batting cage. Neither of them looked up when I came in but they both said hi.

I sat on the opposite side of the couch as Brick. I pulled out my sketch pad and started sketching something. It took me five minutes to realize I had been sketching Bubbles. I smiled just as Brick looked up. He grinned.

"Awh….little Boomer is drawing Bubbles again. How sweet?" He said. I glared at him.

"Awh looking at another book Blossom suggested. How cute?" I said. He blushed and went back to reading. It was obvious what Butch was doing. He was trying to raise his reaction speed to impress Buttercup.

I picked up my stuff and headed to my brothers and my room. It was a really big room. So we each had a different part of it.

Butch's part had a bunch had a bunch of sports things sitting around. The one thing that stood out most was a photo frame designed with a light and dark green checker board pattern. It was a picture of him and Buttercup. They had taken a decent picture. They weren't at each other's necks and they were both smiling.

Bricks part had a large bookshelf crammed with books but there was mostly musical stuff lying around. It was pretty clean. He had a picture of him and Blossom in a frame just like Butch had. But his frame was a candy stripe pink and red pattern.

I went to my part of the room. As you would expect it had a bunch of art stuff. There was a set of drawers that had all my supplies in it. I had a few paintings on the wall but I also had a few optical allusion posters on my walls. I looked at my photo of Bubbles and I. It's frame was small dark and light blue triangles.

I put my stuff down and laid on my bed. I stared at the blank ceiling. My brothers had always told me I could paint something on it as long as they didn't have a problem with it but I had never thought of anything. So it remained blank. I closed my eyes and Bubbles ran through my mind. Her long blond hair flowing behind her as she walked in a white dress. I saw myself in a tuxedo with my brothers and her sisters next to me. I was picturing our wedding. At that point I knew I had fallen asleep and that it was all a dream but I didn't care.

* * *

Ok that's all for now. Going to be an important next chapter. As soon as I type it, it'll be put up. So please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers characters/games, coke, or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

A laughing fest turns into a sweet moment for all of the pairs. We learn that Mitch always teases the girls about liking their counterpart. We also learn what the boy's home is like.

* * *

Boomer suddenly woke up to the sound of Mojo Jojo yelling,

"YOU!!! What are you doing here? There is a signed contract in city hall that says that there will be no-"

"Chill Mojo. Bubbles is probably here to give something to Boomer." Brick said. "We told you that we became friends with the girls." Mojo just gave him a strange look.

"You guys weren't kidding about that? Well I'll be damned. Anyways I guess I'll be going then." Mojo said leaving. Boomer came out of his room stretching.

"Hey Bubbles. What are you doing here?" Boomer asked.

"We got are math and Spanish books mixed up. And you know how Blossom is about that. Plus I have some things I need in there." Bubbles said handing Boomer two books.

"Oh ok. I'll go get yours then. Wait in here. The guys won't bite." Boomer said heading into his room.

"To correct my brother, we won't bite unless you're food." Butch said coming out of the batting cage. He was drenched in sweat and had quite a few bruises.

"Wow…. You and Buttercup are so much alike. Except for the fact she ended up with a bloody nose." Bubbles said. Butch laughed

"Don't think I didn't. I just got it early on." He said. Boomer came out of the room a few minutes later. He had a slight grin on his face. He handed the books to Bubbles, showed her out then after closing the door he looked at his brothers with the biggest most content smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Brick said setting his book down. Boomer gave him a paper he had found in Bubbles book when he had gone to get it.

* * *

A few minutes earlier. (When Boomer went to get the book) 

Boomer's POV

I headed into my room to get Bubbles book. I'm not surprised that it happened. We had our books laying all over the place when we had been doing our homework. I got her books off of my _sketchpad _(Remember that). And I dropped her Spanish book. A bunch of papers flew out. I picked them all up and put them in a pile. I put those back in the book then I found one that had just been lying all by itself. I picked it up and looked at it. A smile spread across my face as I did.

It was a picture of me. It had little hearts all around it.

I just sat there in amazement for a moment. I quickly remembered she was waiting for me. I put the picture underneath the book and I picked the book up. I went back out and saw Bubbles standing there. I grinned.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Thank God I realized we had mixed up our books when I did. I don't know what I would've done if Boomer had found that picture I drew of him. The one with all the hearts around it. If he would've found that, his brothers would never let me live it down.

After a few minutes I got home. Buttercup was sitting in the kitchen with an ice pack on her head. The bloody nose had stopped thank goodness. I walked through the living room so I could get upstairs. Blossom was listening to her IPod. Brick had probably uploaded some of his songs onto it. I went upstairs and started looking through the papers in my Spanish book. Everything was there……or so I thought. There was the same amount of papers but one of my pictures was missing…..

The one of Boomer with the hearts around his head.

I hurriedly looked through my papers double checking them. And I ran across a strange picture. I was looking at the blank side of it. It was the same type of paper that Boomer had in his sketchpad. I realized it had to have been a picture of his so I looked at it. A smile spread across my face.

It was a picture of me. I was in one giant heart. I smiled and realized what the truth was.

Boomer liked me.

But one thing that made me sad was that he just liked me which was way less than how I truly felt about Him. I still loved him. But at least this is a start.

After my moment of fantasizing I realized something. Boomer had my picture of him. I wasn't sure what to think. So I just turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day:

Normal POV

The day started out as it normally did. The only that had changed is both Bubbles and Boomer had shown their sibling the pictures. The siblings had just told them to go for it. They were still debating whether they should or not.

Bubbles was at her locker. She had just gotten all her stuff when Boomer came up behind her. He took a deep breath. He couldn't tell her now. They were still in middle school. He would have to wait until the beginning of 9th grade to tell her. He didn't want to wait. But he wanted the relationship to be strong.

So he didn't mention the pictures.

* * *

There you have it. Didn't expect that did you? Did you forget they were only in the 8th grade? Sorry to end on a cliff. But you can wait. Please Rate and Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, any Mario brothers' characters/games, Coke or apple.

Rated T for teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

Boomer finds out that bubbles likes him. And bubbles finds out that Boomer likes her. Boomer wants to talk to Bubbles about it. But doesn't because he doesn't want Bubbles to have that much drama in her life in only 8th grade.

To just make sure everybody knows Mitch is that kid who flushed the class hamster (Twiggy) down the toilet in kindergarten. So it isn't a reference to anybody I know.

* * *

A year later

The Ruffs and the Puffs are now in 9th grade. It is a month or two into the school year. Brick and Blossom have gone a few dates. Butch and Buttercup have technically gone on a few dates but deny it. Bubbles and Boomer always hung out and people kept telling them that it was counted as them going on dates.

One day in the middle of the week.

It was a normal morning. Bubbles was at her locker and Boomer was at his. They were next to each other because they had arranged it that way. Boomer had gone away for a second to go get a drink. Bubbles had just gotten all her stuff when a group of big guys surrounded her. Bubbles turned around and dropped her stuff out of surprise. She went to pick it up when one of the big guys stopped her.

"Don't bother. You won't being needing it." As one of them said that some other guys got between her and the lockers.

"OK guys. Grab her." When that was said, two people that were away from the lockers grabbed her. She quickly grabbed their wrists and threw them at the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. Making human shapes in them. But as soon as she did that a big guy grabbed her from behind and locked her arms behind her in a way that would hurt her if she moved any part of her body.

"There's a good girl. Sucks kind of. I wish you were naughty, but I'll deal" said the group's leader. He was very close to Bubbles.

"Stay away from her!!" You could hear Boomer yell. He quickly tacked down the guy holding Bubbles. He stood up. His eyes were filled with furry. He tackled the leader extremely fast. He pinned down the guy and punched his face until he was unconscious. Boomer stood up and looked at Bubbles. She was looking at him wide eyed. He figured Bubbles was scared of him. Tears appeared in his eyes. He looked down.

"What's wrong Boomerang?" Bubbles said walking up to him. He looked up.

"You're not afraid of me?" Boomer replied. Bubbles smiled.

"How could I be afraid of you? You saved me from who knows what." She said.

Boomer's and Bubbles' eyes locked and they stayed in that position until Butch said,

"Really? You're not going to do it? Fine. Help me Buttercup." Then he and Buttercup pushed Bubbles and Boomer into each other. Making their lips lock. They stayed in that position for a long time.

* * *

That day after school Bubbles and Boomer were sitting at a bench in the park. They just sat there for a while. When Bubbles got the courage to speak up.

"Boomer…Why didn't you speak up last year when we got the pictures the other drew?" She managed to whisper. Boomer sighed.

"I just didn't want you to go through all that drama before High school. I always wanted to talk with you about it but I just couldn't get myself to." He said.

"The truth is I haven't just liked you." She said. Boomer nodded.

"Same here…." He said.

"The truth is I love you. More than I could ever tell you in words." They said at the same time. They just looked at each other and smiled. Bubbles rested her head on Boomer's chest. He put his arm around her.

"Well well well…….What do we have here?" Said an oddly familiar voice. Bubbles and Boomer turned around and saw who it was…….

Him.

* * *

Yay their together! But will Him approve? Or will Boomer regret not telling Bubbles a year ago? Will I stop ending in cliffs? Find out next time in "Friendship first, love second?"

Please rate and Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario brothers' characters/games, coke or apple.

Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter

After Boomer saves Bubbles from who knows what they end up getting together. Then Him shows up.

* * *

"Well well well……..What do we have here?" Said an oddly familiar voice. Bubbles and Boomer turned around and saw who it was…….

Him.

"What is going on here?" Him asked. Boomer held onto Bubbles tighter and said,

"Bubbles and I got together." Him got mad.

"What?!?! You got together with a Powerpuff Girl?! How could you do such an evil, sickening thing. And you even got together with the weak one. I always knew you were the idiot, but this just puts the icing on the cake. I brought you and your brothers back to life to destroy these girls! And what do you do? Get soft on me! This is the lowest of low things that you could do! I can't even be-"

"Shut up!!!!!" Boomer screamed while standing. "You have no right to tell me what I'm supposed to do with or in my life. You may have brought me back to life but that doesn't mean you can control me!"

"What a touching speech. NOT!" Him said. Boomer held Bubbles close as Him continued. "You better say goodbye to your precious little Bubbles because you two won't be seeing each other for a good amount of time." As he said that a giant black portal appeared behind Boomer.

Boomer screamed as the world started shaking. Bricks voice boomed through the air.

"Boomer! Stop screaming and wake up! Or I'll put my speakers by your ears and play screamo in them! Again!" Brick was screaming. Boomer woke up in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. Brick backed up.

"You scream loud when you're having a nightmare. Anyways get up. The girls are coming over for our movie night in 5 hours. And we need to get everything ready. Now go take a shower, you smell like rotting squirrel." Brick said leaving.

* * *

Boomer got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and tapped his own face. After a moment he took a shower. After drying off and getting dressed he went into the living room with a towel on his head. Butch was celebrating after getting the DVD player hooked up right. Brick was on the couch wearing only his jeans. Boomer sat in a chair with the towel still on his head. He knew his hair was probably messed up really bad under it.

"Well you're in a pretty good mood for somebody who was screaming 'No! No! Don't take me away from my love!'" Butch said. Boomer just threw the towel on his head at him. His brothers laughed when they saw his hair. Then mojo walked in, he had also just taken a shower and he looked like a giant puffball.

"What is up boys?" Mojo said. Boomer and Butch hid their laughter and Brick managed to say,

"Nothing…..we're just getting ready for a movie night with the girls." Mojo nodded.

"Well you have fun with that. I'm going over to Moco's house. As soon as I'm defluffed." Mojo went back into his room. Boomer sighed and went to comb his hair. Butch and Brick followed close behind him. Boomer started combing his hair. Butch patted his shoulder.

"Little brother….We need advice. I want to get with Butterfinger and Brick wants to get with Pinky." He said.

"You guys are coming to me? That's a shock. But you guys are the ladies men." Boomer said while combing his hair.

"Ladies like us. That doesn't mean we like them. We only care about Blossom and Buttercup. And we want to make sure we won't have to share them. And we don't know how to do that seeing as we haven't exactly been on dates with people other than them. So will you help or not?" Brick said. Boomer could see the plea in his eyes so he nodded.

"Fine." Boomer said putting down the comb. "I'll help. All you need to do is ask them, save them from something, get them to ask you, or a combo of the three."

"It's that simple? Wow….anyways in that case I guess I'll just ask Butters tonight. I hope she says yes. She's so caring and nice and pretty and tough and sweet and fast and wonderful and I love the way she looks when she dresses all girly" Butch said. Brick and Boomer looked at him with surprise.

"Dude…you must really care. You never act like that." Brick said. Butch just grinned.

"It's just because I feel so different around her. Like I just woke up. It's strange." He said.

"Awh…..the tough boy's in love…." Brick and Boomer chimed. Butch tackled them.

* * *

Later that night 

The girls were getting ready to head over to the boy's house. They were bringing the movies and lots of popcorn. Bubbles was double checking that the burlap sack of popcorn was in tack. Blossom was making sure they had all the movies. Buttercup was looking in a mirror figuring out if she looked plain but nice enough.

"Buttercup why worry so much? It's just the boys. And Butch would give you googley eyes if you were wearing a sweat suit" Bubbles teased. Buttercup threw her a nasty look.

"Maybe I want to have something special to happen tonight and I want to look nice. Ever think of that?" Buttercup replied.

"So you feel really strong about Butch eh?" Blossom said.

"Yah I mean I can be myself around him. He's tough, handsome, fast, a great athlete has wonderful eyes, and I love it when he gets all dressed up." Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles looked at her.

"Awh…….The tough girl's in love……" Blossom and Bubbles sang out. Buttercup tackled them.

* * *

When they had everything ready they left to the Ruffs. When they got there, the boys opened the door together.

"Well hello ladies. I see you kept up your part of the deal. We kept up ours." Brick said letting them in. There was a beat up soda dispenser, which they had gotten from the salvation army, and a 50 inch TV that was hooked up to a surround sound system. Buttercup set down the popcorn while blossom and bubbles set down the movies.

"So shall we get this started?" Butch said sitting on the longer couch, which the boys had moved in front of the TV.

* * *

There you have it. Will Boomer's dream come true? What will come happen with Butch and Buttercup? Was having a movie night such a good idea? Find out next time in "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/game, any of the movies mentioned, coke, pepsi or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

Sorry for taking it down. I messed up and had to change something. It's all good now.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

Boomer woke up from what was possibly the worst dream of his life. Butch admits to his brothers that he has strong feelings for Buttercup. She admits the same thing to her sisters.

* * *

"So shall we get this started?" Butch said sitting on the longer couch, which the boys had moved in front of the TV.

"Of course. But shouldn't we make the popcorn first?" Buttercup said. Butch laughed and nodded. Blossom and Brick headed into the kitchen to get the butter. (The boys had bought it).

"How about we watch Knowing first, then I Am Legend. We can go from there." Bubbles said. The other three agreed. Blossom and Brick came back out with all the butter.

"How are we going to do this?" Boomer asked looking at the bag of popcorn.

"We could pop it all then pour the butter over it after melting it." Butch said. Brick shook his head.

"We can't." Brick explained. "Mojo would kill us if we ruined the carpet. You know that. How about we just put some in the three big bowls, pop it, and pour butter on it as we go?"

"That's no fun though." Butch and Buttercup whined.

"To bad. That's what we're doing." Boomer said putting a bowl on Butch's head.

* * *

It was late at night. The six had finished Knowing, and they were half-way through I Am Legend. Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom had fallen asleep. So only Butch and Buttercup were still awake.

Buttercup POV 

My sisters and their boyfriends had fallen asleep. So only Butch and I were awake. I looked at him many times and every time I did he just had a blank look on his face like he was thinking deeply about something. I couldn't stand the silence much longer. I knew my sisters were extremely deep sleepers when they wanted to be so I asked,

"Hey Butch, are your brothers deep sleepers?"

"Extremely when they want to be. And sense it's Friday almost Saturday they want to be in deep sleep." He said. He looked at me and I looked at him. We started leaning towards each other. But I stopped.

"I can't do this." I said standing up. I started walking away when Butch grabbed my hand.

"What can't you do Butterfly?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't feel this way. You guys were born to kill us and I always hated you until the contract. But now…I feel like without you I would just die." Buttercup answered. Butch pulled her into a hug. And held her there for a moment.

Butch POV

Buttercup just told me she couldn't feel the way she did. I could tell she was about to cry so I pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that for a moment. Then I got up the courage to say,

"I know that's what we were born to do. But things change. You and your sisters were born to protect the town from villains and you don't do that anymore. And my brothers and I don't want to destroy you three anymore. All we want to do is protect you. Fate has a funny way of changing things. For the better or worst. And this is one of those cases where it's doing it for the better."

"Really? So it's OK for me to feel like I do?" She whispered. I held her tighter.

"Of course. And I need to tell you something, and if you don't feel the same that's fine. But I really care about you. Without you I would die. I just need you with me." I said.

"I do feel the same." She whispered. We both smiled and sat next to each other on the couch. Eventually, we fell asleep.

* * *

There you have it. Sorry it was short! But it was just a chapter to get those two together. Were you surprised that they had the sweet moment and Bubbles and Boomer had the more protection from violence one? I bet. And sorry I haven't been updating every day, I've been having writers block.

So will Buttercup and Butch stay together long? Will Bubbles and Boomer stay strong? What's going to happen with Blossom and Brick? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/game, coke, pepsi or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

The girls and boys have a movie night. After the other four fall asleep Buttercup and Butch have a sweet moment and get together.

* * *

The next week at school

Blossom POV

The day was just any other Wednesday. Boomer and Bubbles were at art, Butch and Buttercup were at gym, and Brick and I were heading to music. I know me and him were the smart ones and seemed like we wouldn't be interested in things like music but strangely we were. He was good at every instrument and I had the voice of an angel, or so everybody says. It didn't feel like it to me, but hey, I'm not going to reject a compliment.

When Brick and I got to class we got our work for that day. We had to get in groups of two and write a song, all the lyrics and music. Each pair had some connection with each other so nobody complained when Brick and I paired up. Everybody teased us though. They laughed and said,

"Awh isn't it cute? The perfect pair is going to write a love song. How adorable!"

Every time they did we would just ignore them. Even if I thought it would be wonderful if we did write a love song. I did really care about him.

I looked over at him and grinned. He had taken off his cap and set it on a chair. He would always say he hated tuning a guitar with his hat on. I guess he just couldn't concentrate with his hat on. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to mess with him. So I walked over to him and asked,

"How's tuning the guitar going?"

"It's going." He said smiling at me. I looked around to make sure nobody else was in class. He looked back at the guitar.

"Why do you take your hat off again? Cause I mean it's dangerous. Somebody could take it." I said. He looked around and then at me.

"We're the only two people in here. There's nobody to take it." He said going back to the guitar. I grabbed the hat and put it on me.

"You so sure about that?" I laughed. He looked up, grinned, and put the guitar down.

"Funny. Now give me my hat back Blossom." He said. He started trying to take it when I ran away and into the hall. (There was twenty minutes until the bell so I knew we wouldn't be late.) Brick ran after me calling my name. I just ignored him. After a moment I heard him yell my name. There was concern in his voice and I didn't understand why, then I slipped.

There had been a wet floor sign that I didn't see. I slipped on the water and ran into a classroom door extremely fast. And did I mention that all the doors in the school are metal?

Brick's POV

I was chasing after Blossom, trying to get my hat back, when I saw a wet floor sign. I could tell she hadn't seen it. I yelled her name. But she didn't stop. Instead she slipped on the water and (because she had been running full speed) slid extremely fast into one of the schools metal doors.

I carefully ran over to her. I could tell she was in pain. There was a big dent in the door. I propped her up and whispered,

"Blossom, are you ok?" She nodded. Her eyes were open and I could tell she was fine minus a few bruises. I sighed in relief and helped her up. As soon as she stood up though her legs feel from underneath her. I caught her and carried her bridal style back to the music class. Thank god there was nobody in the halls or in the class.

I set her on a chair and I sat in another one next to her. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry I took your hat Brick. And thanks for helping me." She said. I just shrugged.

"It's no big deal. And I couldn't help it. You looked so weak and I couldn't have done anything else. My heart would've killed me." I said. She smiled and kept the hat on her head. We both looked away and I heard her whisper,

"To tell the truth, my legs were fine. I just wanted to be close to you." My eyes widened slightly. I whispered back.

"I could kind of tell. But I don't care. I would've done it no matter what." She looked at me confused. I looked into her eyes.

"I really care about you, Blossom." I said. After taking a deep breath I continued. "You are the reason I act this way. If I had to see you with any guy other than me I would positively go mad." There was a moment of silence before she said,

"I feel the same way Brick. That's why I'm always so open. I want you to care about what I truly am and…." She trailed off. After a moment I spoke.

"Just so you know doll…" I said in that tone I know she loves, "I'm going to kiss you now." I leaned in and gave her a slight kiss on the lips. I started leaning away when she kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss either. It was filled with love and care.

We kept kissing until the five minute bell rang. We stopped when that rang because we knew kids would start coming in. I took my hat back as she rubbed the lipstick off my lips. We went back to where our area was and started working just as students started coming in.

* * *

There you have it. I know it's longer than Butch and Buttercup's but I had plenty of ideas for this one. I was stuck with the Greens.

Are the relationships going to last? Will everything stay perfect and fine? What happened with Mojo and Moco? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/game, coke, Pepsi or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

Blossom took Brick's hat and ran away with it. She ended up running into a door. Once Brick helped her back to the class however, they end up getting together. With all the counterparts together now, where will it lead?

* * *

Two days later.  
The Ruffs and the Puffs are now together. People stopped teasing them because now everybody knew it was true. So it wasn't a big deal. Mitch however still teased them every single chance he got. Guess some people never change.

The Ruffs were at home. They were getting ready to go pick up the girls and go out for their first group date. Because it was the first, they decided it would be better to go nice casual. That way they slowly built up the relationships and get the press to start having stories that wouldn't blow it out of proportion. As soon as the boys were ready to go they went to tell Mojo that they were leaving. But before they could he stopped them.

"Um boys are you in a major hurry?" He asked. The boys looked at the clock and shook their heads. Mojo sighed.

"In that case come sit by me. I have some things I need to talk to you guys about." The boys went and sat by him. Then he continued. "Now you boys do mean a lot to me. But so does Moco. And that is why I proposed to her last night."

"Wow. Congrats Mojo." Brick said.

"We're happy for you." Boomer said.

"Whens the wedding?" Butch asked.

"It's at the beginning of next summer. And that's why I need to talk with you. I don't want to put Moco in an environment she's not comfortable in. And because of her tragic past she can't stand being with a group of men without some other woman." Mojo said.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling we're going to be running from your death ray." Boomer said scooting away from Mojo.

"No no nothing that drastic. But unfortunatly that means you guys can't live here anymore." Mojo said.

"What?!?!" The boys screamed in unison.

"I'm sorry boys. You have until the wedding to move out. The official date is June 10th. I will always love you boys because you are my sons. And you are always welcome to visit if you have a female with you. But you still have to move out either way. I'm sorry." Mojo said, leaving the room. The boys stayed silent until Butch whispered, with fear in his voice,

"What are we going to do? We can't buy a house. Plus our only friends are the girls. And they don't have enough room for us." Brick comforted him.

"We'll be OK. We can come up with something, later. Right now we need to get over to the girl's house. We still have a date, and plus they need to know.

* * *

At the Utonium household

The three girls were getting ready for the date. Bubbles was brushing her hair out, because she was going to start wearing it down. Blossom was putting her's up because she was going to start wearing it in a ponytail. And Buttercup was taking a shower because she had just finished her daily workout.

When Buttercup was done she came out of the bathroom in the girls' room. She was fully clothed and had her hair in a towel. She sat down on her bed and started acually drying it.

The girls shared one big room but it was big enough so that they all had a different section of it.

Buttercup's part had a good amount of sports stuff that was all organized. Her section of the room was painted a light green. She also had a bean bag chair that was a green and black plaid. But her favorite part was the picture that she had of her and Butch. The frame was decorated like Butch's.

Blossoms part off the room had a large bookshelf packed with books and a file cabinet where she kept the lyrics to all sorts of songs. Her part of the room was painted pink. She had a pink, fuzzy, circle chair. And hanging on the wall was a picture of her and Brick. She had a frame just like Brick's.

Bubbles part of the room had drawers and shelves filled with art supplies. Her part of the room was painted light blue. She had a hammock chair that hung from the ceiling. And on her nightstand was her picture of her and Boomer. Her frame was just like Boomer's.

Each girl, along with having the previous mentioned, also had a queen sized wooden bed and a wooden desk. (Authors note: To know what the boy's frames look like check out chapter 4 near the bottom.)

A few minutes after they were ready the girls headed downstairs. They sat on the couch and the professor joined them.

"Girl's I have some good news and bad news for you." the professor said.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you liked it!

What is the professor going to tell the girls? Will the Rowdyruff boys have to say goodbye to their true loves? Is Moco going to go through with the wedding? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/game, coke, pepsi or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter 

The boys find out that Mojo is kicking them out. And the absolutely need to be out by June 10th that coming year. The professor has some news to tell the girls

* * *

"Girl's I have some good news and bad news for you." the professor said.

"What is it?" The girls said in unison.

"The good news is I got a job as a science professor in a college. The bad news is it's in California." He said. The girls seemed confused.

"But professor we could all move to California. Why is that bad news?" Blossom said.

"Well we don't have the money. I am going to get a teacher room on campus. And I'll be able to send you guys money to pay the bills here. But you have to stay here." He said. Bubbles started sniffling. The family went into a group hug.

"Hey look at it this way girls, you can have your friends move in with you. As long as they don't share a room with you. Now I need to go pack. I have to be there in three weeks." He said leaving.

* * *

The girls stayed quiet until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Buttercup said loudly but not yelling. The boys came in and saw them. Boomer saw Bubbles and rushed over to her. She had been crying because of what the proffesor had said.

"Bubbly what's wrong?" Boomer whispered while holding her close. She quietly cried into his shoulder. Boomer looked at the other four for guidance.

"The pro-pro-professor got a job in a college in California. He's moving there and we can't go with him." Buttercup said. Her voice was extremely crackly and an idiot could tell she was going to cry. Buttercup had always been the closest to the professor.

"Wh-Why does h-he have to...." She managed to get out before bursting down crying. She buried her head into Butch's shoulder. But that didn't stop the sound of the crying. Butch was holding her close and was sitting on the couch. Bubbles had never even cried that much.

"Butterbabe co'mon." Butch whispered. "You need to stay strong. I know it's hard to hold it in but you can do it." And with that Buttercup calmed down.

"Well now that that part is over we have got to tell you girls something that might not help." Boomer said. He held Bubbles close and told the story.

* * *

"But...." Bubbles said after Boomer had finished." If that's all true that means you guys have to leave us. And......"

"We know. And we're sorry. But bubbly always remember this... I'll always love you." Boomer said.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Bubbles said. She ran upstairs and you could hear a door slam. Buttercup and Blossom started to stand up but Boomer stopped them.

"No. I think this is my job." He said running upstairs.

* * *

Sorry that was short but that it is for now. I know it seems like a Buttercup-Butch chapter. But I need to show her weak side. The next chapter is going to be completely Blues though. Even if it's a tad short.

Will Boomer calm Bubbless down? Is professor really leaving? Will the group date ever happen? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any Mario Brothers' characters/game, coke, Pepsi or apple.

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter

The professor tells the girls he's leaving to California. The boys tell the girls what's going on with them. Bubbles can't take it and runs upstairs.

* * *

Boomer's POV

Bubbles ran upstairs and I heard crying. Blossom and Buttercup started to go and comfort her but I stopped them. I knew that this was one thing I had to help with.

I ran upstairs. I stood outside the girls' door. Bubbles was sobbing inside and I couldn't take it. I just wished that I could just clap my hands and make it better. But the best I could do at the moment was knock. So I did.

"Go away. I don't want to see me like this." Bubbles said. Boomer walked in anyway and said,

"I'm not leaving you Bubbles. I love you to much." I said closing the doors. She was on her bed. She was sitting with her head in her knees. Her hair had quickly become a wreck and her face was pink. I almost collapsed when I saw her. I went to her. Then I sat next to her and held her close. She tried to fight away from me but I wouldn't let her go. Eventually she just gave up and started crying into my shoulder.

Ten minutes later I knew I had to do something. I couldn't figure out what to do so I looked around.

"Bubbles, I won't let us move. I will figure out some place we can live. I won't leave you. I couldn't. You know that I love you with every fiber in my being. And probably more than that." I said.

"But..." Bubbles started. I stopped her.

"No. No but's. I will find a way." I said.

Fifteen minutes later I still had no idea what to do. I stood up and started pacing.

"This room is as big as ours......wait" I said. Bubbles just look at me confused. "Is the proffessors room the same size as this?" She nodded.

"This place is going to have an open room. We need a place to live. I can't stand to be away from you." I said smiling. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She smiled and stood. She started crying tears of joy as she jumped up and hugged me. I lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles. Happiness poured over me and I started crying with joy. I know I'm a boy and that I'm suppose to be tough but I couldn't help it.

I was about to move into the same house as the love of my life, Bubbles was in my arms, and we were happy. This couldn't have been better.

A few minutes later Butch, Buttercup, Brick and Blossom came in.

"Yo lovebirds, get a cage." Butch said. "And why are you so happy? We are still being forced away."

"Not necessarily. The professor is leaving. His room is the same size as this. We need a place to stay. We all are going to by friends no matter what happens. Put that all together." I said. Grins grew on their faces.

"Boomer, bro, you a fucking genius!" Brick said, picking me up and hugging the life out of him. My breathing came to a minimum. When Brick did let go I fell to the floor. I knew I was unconscious. I just couldn't remember why.

* * *

A few hours later

Bubbles POV

Boomer was on my bed. After Brick had hugged the life out of him he had fallen to the floor passed out. I rushed over to him and carried him to my bed. Me and Blossom were sitting by Boomer and Brick was in my chair. Butch and Buttercup had gone out for Chinese.

I sat there kind of bored for a while but then I started sketching. It was a picture of the six of us. With some paintball splatter design in the back. I grabbed my colored pencils and colored it.

It was a few hours later when Boomer started stirring. I woke Brick and Blossom up. I tossed my sketchpad aside and sat back on the bed. He woke up and saw me.

"Hey Bubbly....What happened?" He muttered. I giggled.

"Your bro showed how much he loves you." I said. He grinned.

When Butch and Buttercup came back we all headed downstairs and had an old fashion teenage get together. AKA we sat on the couch trying to eat the food with chopsticks but when that failed we threw it into each others mouths. The professor came down when we were done. He looked at the six of them. He smiled.

"So I take it these are the people who are going to be taking my room? OK. You know all the rules." He said.

* * *

There you go. Sorry if I don't update for a few days.

So when is the professor leaving? How will the boys room look? Will Bubbles sketch peak interests? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, or Apple. (I will only put in things I will actually reference.)

Rated T for Teen.

* * *

Summary of last chapter.  
Boomer calms Bubbles down and tries to think of what him and his bothers can do to avoid moving. Then he realizes they can move into the girls new spare room.

* * *

A week after the Professor leaves.  
The professor had moved out and taken all his furniture. He did however leave all of the stuff in his basement lab. And he figured that would help them in the future.

Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, and Brick are at Mojo's packing up the boys things. Bubbles and Boomer stayed at the girls to paint the walls. Each boy had their section painted to match their color. (Brick=red, Boomer=blue, Butch=green)

Boomer had just gotten done with his part and Bubbles had just finished Butch's. They started on Brick's. Bubbles was wearing an old shirt of her's and some old jeans. Boomer was also wearing an old shirt and old jeans. Boomer looked down at bubbles who was painting near the bottom part of the wall. He grinned and looked at his paintbrush. Red, an old shirt, and a girlfriend he wanted to make laugh. Perfect.

He painted his shirt around the middle of his chest and screamed in a fake tone,

"Ahhhh! No more painting! It's going to kill me..." And with saying that he fell to the floor and pretended to be dead. Bubbles looked at him and started laughing like crazy. She got on her knees by him.

"No! Not my poor Boomer! God knows I'll never be able to paint this wall by myself." She said. Boomer was being a good actor. You could tell he was breathing but Bubbles decided to mess with him. She painted a moustache and glasses on his face. She went back to painting the wall. Boomer, (who didn't know she had painted on him) stood up and went back to painting the wall.

When they finished Bubbles and Boomer went into the bathroom to clean themselves up. Boomer got in first and yelled. Bubbles just looked at him and giggled.

"I'm going to get you Bubbly." He said facing her.

"Oooooo I'm so scared." She said flying out of the bathroom and out a window. Boomer raced after her. Whenever he got close Bubbles would just fly faster. But one problem was that Bubbles, being the weakest (for lack of better term), ran out of energy fast. And she slowly started dipping down. And after a moment of that, just fainted. She started to plummet down to the ground. Boomer saw this and raced to catch her. And then, thankfully, did.

After he had caught her he brought her slowly down to the ground. He laid her down and pulled out his phone. He didn't know that Bubbles couldn't fly for that long. He called Blossom, knowing she would know.

"Hello?" Blossom answered.

"Hey Bloss. Does Bubbles have any problems with flying?" Boomer asked. He had been able to keep his voice somewhat calm.

"Yes. She does. Did you not know?" She asked.

"No. I didn't. So what happens?" He asked.

"Lets she..." Blossom said gathering her thoughts. "Ok. What happens is if she flies to fast for a long amount of time her body shuts down."

"So it's normal?" Boomer asked.

"Kind of. It happens a lot but we aren't sure why. There's some data testing still going on. By the way why do you ask if she has flying problems?" Blossom replied.

"Well I kind of started chasing her and she kind of fainted in the air. She's fine. But out cold." He answered.

"Ah ok. Anyways yeah she'll be fine. You just need to bring her home and let her body start up again. It'll take about a half hour." She said. Then there was a crash in the back, she giggled, and hung up. Boomer closed his phone and grabbed Bubbles.

* * *

After he had flew Bubbles home he went up to the girls room and set her in bed. He looked around the girls room. A basic room. Nothing special about it. He did see a paper sticking out from underneath the bed. He picked it up and his jaw dropped. He heard Bubbles stirring so he went over to her and leaned towards her face. She opened her eyes and smiled. She kissed him and said.

"Nice veiw to wake up to. What's that in your hand" She asked.

* * *

There you have it. Hope it was worth the wait! And yes something big and possibly life changing will happen. When? I ain't gonna tell ya. I'll make you wonder.

What's in Boomer's hand? Will Bubbles be shocked by it? What was the crash durring the phone call? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, or Apple.

Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter.  
Boomer finds out that bubbles has a small flying problem. He brings her home to make sure she will be safe and finds a picture under her bed.

* * *

"Nice veiw to wake up to. What's that in your hand" She asked.

"Oh it's a picture I found. It was sticking out from underneath your bed. Did you draw it?" Boomer said showing Bubbles the picture. It was the picture she had drew when Boomer had been knocked out by Brick hugging him. (It was all six of them with a paintball splatter design in the background) Bubbles looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah I drew that a few weeks ago when Brick hugged you half to death." She said.

"It's really good. It looks like a portrait." He said.

"No it doesn't." Bubbles said grabbing the drawing. "And don't tease me. I know you're my boyfriend and best friend as well but please don't lie just to make me feel good."

"Bubbles, you know I don't lie. The only time I do is when I absolutely have to or if I'm hiding a surprise party." He said. bubbles shrugged and got up. She headed into the boys room so she could start cleaning up the painting stuff. Boomer followed.

It took ten minutes to clean up all the paint stuff. But it had to be done. The boys were moving their beds in there that day.

When Boomer and Bubbles finished they headed downstairs. They prepared themselves some lunch and sat down in front of the TV. Boomer had brought the picture down to show the others when they got back.

The two sat and ate and talked for about an hour or so then they heard a knock at the door. Bubbles got up to answer it and Boomer followed. When Bubbles opened the door there was a bunch of flashing lights. And a bunch of people asking a bunch of questions.

"Is it true that the Rowdyruff Boys are going to live here?"

"Is there any relationships between counterparts?"

"Is Buttercup cheating on Butch with Brick?"

Bubbles slammed and locked the door. Her and Boomer looked at each other. Then they used their super speed to run around the house and lock all the entrances (Windows and doors) And pull down all the window blinds. After they had done that they sat in the living room.

"What the hell just happened?!" Boomer yelled.

"Calm down, Boomerang. Don't get so angry." Bubbles said calming him. Once he was completely calm she started.

"Well what probably happened is that the reporters want to blow this out of proportion. Because of us being enemies as kids they probably figured you guys wouldn't want to talk to us. So this happens and they probably just want to get us to say things that aren't true."

"Or maybe they want to use that contract against all of us." Boomer said. Bubbles shook her head.

"They can't. You guys didn't sign the contract and now no changes can be made to it." She said. She got out her phone. She called Blossom, Buttercup, and Brick with no answer. So she tried Butch and finally got an answer.

"This is Butch" Butch said.

"Hey it's Bubbles." Bubbles said.

"Oh hey Bubbles. And before you ask Brick's, Blossom's, and Buttercup's phones died. I'm one of the few who accually charges their phone. So anyways what's up?"

"Well Boomer and I got finished painting, we cleaned up and had lunch. Then there was a knock at the door. We went to answer it and tons of reporters started asking us questions."

"Good to know we weren't alone." Butch said. "They did it to us too. But then they left. Did you give them any answers?"

"No we didn't. I slammed the door in their face and we closed all the blinds" Bubbles answered. Butch sighed.

"Good. We need to tell the world ourselves. Even if they have the proof already." Butch said. "Well I need to go. If we leave now we'll be able to loose the reporters. Later" And with that he hung up. Bubbles closed her phone."

"Well?" Boomer said.

"We just hang out here. They'll be back in a few." Bubbles answered. Boomer smiled.

"So until they get back, which will be obvious, we have all the time to ourselves?" He asked.

"Yup. Why?" She said smiling. Boomer leaned in and kissed her. And they basically made out until the others got back.

* * *

That night.  
Butch, Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom had gotten home with the beds. After some maneuvering they were able to get them into the boys room. The boys had made their beds and came back down where Blossom and Buttercup were in the living room watching TV. The boys sat on the couch as well. Bubbles was finishing dinner in the kitchen. she was making her wonderful, prize winning, pizza.

While Bubbles was still in the kitchen Brick spotted her piicture and picked it up.

"Hey when did we take this? I don't remember any group photos." Brick said. Boomer looked.

"That isn't a photo." He said. "That's a picture bubbles drew."

"Really? Damn. Yo Bubbles." Brick called out. Bubbles appeared at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This picture is awesome. How did you learn to draw like this." Brick asked. Bubbles blushed.

"I don't know. I really didn't think it was that good." She answered.

"Well it is. Could you draw it bigger? Like big enough so that we could hang it on the empty void we call a wall?" He asked.

"Um... sure I guess. Anyways come get your food everybody." Bubbles said.

* * *

That's all for now. Big things will be happening soon. Trust me. And they're going to go back to school.

So will Bubbles draw a bigger version of the picture? Will school bring anything new? Will the reporters keep bothering them? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review!:)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls Rated

T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter 

The Boys move their beds in. But before that Boomer and Bubbles get swarmed by reporters at their door. Also Brick likes Bubbles picture of all six of them so he asks her to make a bigger version of it.

* * *

A few days later at school.  
Boomers POV 

Today was the first day we went to school after moving in with the girls. It felt so weird having help making breakfast. But I got to spend some time with Bubbles which was good. And she looked so cute in her blue tank top and blue pajama pants with clouds on them. I was just wearing my blue plaid lounge pants.

And I learned something very important. Even if you have the power to lift three airplanes at once, it still hurts to cook bacon with no shirt on.

Anyways after we had done a basic morning routine we headed off to school. The pairs went off in their different directions. So me and Bubbles headed to art. We got in and sat at our table. After Mitch's normal teasing us the bell rang and we got our newest projects. We had to paint an abstract portrait of anything of our choice. I choose a forest and Bubbles choose a mountain.

Ten minutes after the starting bell the classroom door opened. Some guy walked in. I knew he was a new student. He talked to the teacher for a moment and the teacher told him to wait by the desk.

"class please put down your brushes. This is a new student, Barry. Please treat him nicely as you treat everybody else. And Mitch that means don't torture him." The teacher said. The class said hi and got back to work. He walked right past Bubbles and stopped. He looked at her and then her picture.

"Beautiful." Barry said.

"It's just a sketch with a tiny amount of paint." She replied.

"I wasn't talking about the painting." He said winking at Bubbles. I think I heard a slight giggle. He headed back to his seat and I lost it.....

"How could that Fucking, son of a bitch, bastard hit on my girlfriend." I thought. The anger raged inside of me and a broke the paint brush I was holding. Bubbles noticed and gave me a worried look. I ignored it as my eyes shot a laser out of nowhere.

Everybody, besides Bubbles and I, screamed and got under the tables. The laser just kept bouncing off of all the reflective things Ms. Laerton kept around the room. It started going towards the teachers desk. I had nothing to reflect it so I ran in front of the beam and let it hit me. And when it, did oh god it hurt. I had been hit with my own laser recently but this time it hurt like hell. I yelled in pain as I collapsed to the floor. Everybody ran over to me but Bubbles was first by far. She got on her knees by my head.

"Boomer are you ok?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah....It ain't that bad. I've had worst. You know that Bubbly." I said. Barry scoffed a few feet away.

"Nice trying to kill us." He said. I shot back and evil look, not literally. I was just about to say something when Mr. Laerton said.

"Don't start you two. And Mr. Ruff that was very uncalled for. You're lucky your a good student. But don't let that happen again. You know how dangerous yours and Ms. Puff's powers are. So be careful." And once he said that people went back to their seats. Bubbles helped me up and we went back to our seats.

* * *

That day at lunch Bubbles and I got to the table first.

"Um Bubbly...I'm sorry about shooting that laser in art earlier. I guess I just got jealous of you giggling at his compliment. I didn't mean to put anybody at risk." I said. I felt terrible about putting people in danger. And apologising to her made me feel better. She just smiled in the seat next to me.

"It's ok Boomerang. I guess you really care about me if you get that jelous. But why did you shoot off a laser?" She said.

"I didn't it just shoot out by itself." I said. "I don't know what happened but either way I'm glad you're safe" She grinned and opened her bottled water.

A few minutes later Butch, Buttercup, Brick and Blossom came over. Barry was with them. I growled slightly.

"Boomer listen," Barry said, "I know we had a bad moment this morning but I wasn't thinking. I will never try to steal Bubbles and I'm sorry. Buds?" He held out his hand. I sighed and shook it.

"Buds. But if you're lying, I'll kill yeah." I said. The table looked at me funny. Barry seemed scared. "Kidding. Don't be so serious." And with that I started eating my lunch. He pulled out a bottle of water and put some red stuff in it.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked. He shook his bottle and said,

"Oh just some watermelon flavoring. Want some?" Bubbles nodded. He took her bottle and poured a different packet in it. He gave it back to her after shaking it. She took a sip and starred at us all blankly for a moment. Then she shook her head and said,

"That's really good. Thanks." Everybody looked at their food except me. I looked at Barry and noticed something strange. There was a slight curl in his smile. I wrote it down in an empty notebook and went to my lunch.

* * *

There you have it. Fun fact! Mr. Laerton spells "Not real" Back words! And If you could possibly spare a moment of your time say your thoughts as a review.

So What is with Barry's smile? Does Boomer have a right to be suspicious? Does Bubbles have any feelings for Barry? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
Rated T for Teen

**Oh By the way I'm going to be writing in Boomer's POV a lot in the recent future because I like having you see it from the jealous boyfriends side. And it makes things simple on me.**

* * *

Summary of last chapter 

A new student comes to the Puff's and Ruff's High school. His name is Barry and Boomer has bad feelings about him.

* * *

A few weeks after Barry comes

Bubbles started hanging out with Barry a good amount sense the first day they met. Bubbles still spends a lot of time with Boomer but not as much as they used to. And Boomer has been keeping a close eye on Barry.

One day in art.  
Boomer's POV

We had moved seats in art class which I was expecting. But what I wasn't expecting was that didn't put me and Bubbles next to each other. Every teacher knew that if you had Ruffs and Puffs in the same class you had to have them next to each other in order to make sure nobody gets hurt if one explodes with emotions.

But what made me really mad was that Bubbles and Barry were put next to each other. And on the other side of the room from me. The only good thing was that I could keep and eye on him without seeming to suspicious. Still.

We started on our next assignments and it was sketching the most important thing to us. I of course choose Bubbles. Anyways I started to sketch the head when I looked over and saw Bubbles laughing. Barry was telling her some story about how great he was or something like that. I pulled out a formerly new notebook that was filled with notes, observations, and suspicious pictures of Barry. (Good thing the professor left all that stuff in the basement.)

I opened the notebook and went to a blank page. I wrote down everything that could be seen.

* * *

(The notebook)  
Observation day 20

Barry is now sitting next to Bubbles. He is wearing a red shirt, again, and a pair of dark jeans.  
His jet black hair is still just slicked black.  
Facial hair same little beard.

* * *

After I had written that in the notebook I put the notebook under my sketch pad and continued on my picture of Bubbles. After a few minutes I had drawn a basic body outline and I purposely broke my pencil. I walked over to the pencil sharpener which was thankfully right next to Bubbles' table. I listened carefully. I finished sharpening my pencil and headed back to my desk. I did quickly look at their table and found out all I needed to know. I went back to my desk and wrote more in the notebook.

* * *

(Notebook)  
Close up observation.  
Barry is sketching what seems to sketching a person as well. Bubbles was too. No clue who it could be yet.  
Bubbles is drinking from a bottle of water with some red stuff in it. AKA Barry's drink mix. Review in further detail later.

What is being talked about.  
Barry is telling Bubbles about a ton of things that have been going on recently and putting them in an apparently funny way. Not much otherwise.

Drink observations 

Sense Barry's arrival 20 days ago Bubbles has drank at least one bottle of water with that stuff in it a day. Ever sense she has been growing closer to Barry. Do I have the right to be suspicious? Yes. Will sneak water bottle for testing later.

* * *

I closed my notebook and continued sketching.I got done with Bubbles face when the bell rang I made sure to grab my stuff and watched as Barry and Bubbles left. Bubbles had forgotten her water bottle. Easier than expected. I grabbed and put it away in my backpack before heading to my next class.

I got through the rest of the day and when the final bell rang I left the school. Bubbles offered to let me hang out with Barry and her but I declined. Although I really wanted to I had to get home and test the bottle of water.

So I got home, locked the door behind me and headed down the stairs first thing. Nobody had changed anything so I threw my stuff by the computer chair, sat down and turned it on. Once it was loaded I took out the bottle of water. I put a sample into the special machine and waited for the analysis. I said it would take 48 hours to process it. I sighed. I took the key that would lock the door from the outside, I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs. I locked the door to the basement and headed to my room.

I threw my stuff on my bed took off my shoes and laid on my bed. I looked at the picture of me and Bubbles. Memories flashed past.

* * *

Flashback (Normal POV)

"Com'on Boomer I know you can push me higher!" Bubbles said. They were both ten and Boomer was pushing Bubbles on the swing.

"Yeah but I don't want you to get hurt Bubbly." Boomer said back.

"I may be weak-ish but I can take in. Full force." She squealed. He smiled.

"Ok!" He said pushing as hard as he could and before you knew it Bubbles was being shot through the air. Boomer saw and flew into he air. He didn't mean to push that hard! He caught up to Bubbles and hugged her from behind. She giggled.

"Boomer you are so silly." She said turning to face him. He was a few inches taller than her but that didn't matter. She gave him a big hug and said,

"I don't care if you're a boy. You're always going to be my best friend."

* * *

(End of flashback. Back to Boomer's POV)

I started crying. Not like Buttercup did when the professor did but I still cried. In my head her repeating the words 'Best friend' just sang themselves through my head. She had always been my closest and best friend. She knew what it was like to be powerful than most but still less than siblings. She knew what it was like when all your siblings would do is torture you. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. She knew me..... and all that was about to be lost because of some jerk who came along and changed her. So I cried. And cried. And cried.

I kept crying for about an hour then I just laid on my side, sad. Eventually Brick and Butch came in and were talking about something. Buut then they noticed me. They dropped their stuff and ran over to my bed. Brick sat by my feet and Butch stood next to him.

"Bro what happened?" Brick ask. There was concern in his voice.

"I'm going to loose my best friend and the only person who could ever know the real me." I said.

"But dude, we all understand you." Butch said.

"No you don't." I said. "You guys weren't tortured by both your siblings growing up. You two didn't have to deal with being the weakest. You two didn't feel like outcasts. Bubbles is the only other person who did have to go through all that. And now her and Barry have become so close it's like......like I'm just an outcast again." They stayed in silence for a while. butch sat next to Brick on the side of him that was closer to my face.

"Man, we're sorry." He said.

"We really didn't mean to make you feel that way." Brick added. I sat up.

"Really. Thanks for telling me that. It helps." I said. We had a quick group hug and separated. I dried my eyes and we all headed downstairs. Butch and Brick joined Blossom and Buttercup on the couch. I looked at the picture Bubbles had drew. I smiled as she walked in. I looked at her and practically fell over. She was dressed like...awful.

She had purple and red streaks in her hair. She was wearing a short plaid mini skirt. Her shirt was in shreds and she was wearing a black tank top under it. And next to her was of course, Barry, grinning. Everybody looked and their jaws dropped. Before anybody could say anything she said.

"Yes. I know. I look amazing. Barry found this store and I got a new outfit. Plus they were having a two color sale at the hair place so I took it. Now I'm going to go grab my things and us two are going to a concert." Bubbles headed upstairs.

"Be quick Bubbly." Barry said. And I lost it.

"Nobody...but me...calls...her...Bubbly!" I yelled. I attacked him and tackled him to the ground. I started to beat him silly when bubbles yelled,

"Boomer!" I quickly got up.

"Bubbles listen...." I started to explain but she cut me off.

"No Boomer. How could you beat up my new friend! I don't care if you're jealous that doesn't give you the right to beat him up just because me and him started hanging out more." She said.

"But he's..." I tried to say. She cut me off again.

"No he isn't. You've changed Boomer, and you know what? We're through! Let's go Barry." She said storming out. Barry gave me an evil grin.

"Yes, Bubbly." He said following her.

I just stood there for a moment, in shock. I wasn't sure what had just happened. Then when it hit my. I cried out. I flew through the ceiling and fast across the sky. By the time everybody started following me it was to late, I was gone.

* * *

There you go. I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and guesses for the future.

So Will the others find Boomer? Will Bubbles come to her senses? What is Barry really up to? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and Review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls

Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter  
Basically, after a string of strange happenings Bubbles breaks up with Boomer.

* * *

Above Townsville Normal POV

Boomer was flying as fast as he could away from home. His face was soaking wet with tears and his vision was blury. He decided it would be best to land before he crashed so he landed. He got to the ground and looked around. He was in the middle of the town dump. A voice was heard behind him.

"Well well well....What do we have here?" Boomer turned around and saw it was the leader of the Gangreen gang, Ace.

"Looks like somebody is a little far from home. And where's the whimpy girl friend? Don't you go on midnight strolls with her" He sang.

"Fuck off" Boomer muttered. The gang laughed.

"Awh girl troubles? Don't worry, Bubbles may be a complete moron but she'll come to her senses...maybe." Ace laughed. Boomer ran with his super speed behind Big billy and picked him up. He through Big Billy at the rest of the gang. They all got hit and knocked out.

"Like I said, fuck off." Boomer said walking away. He kept walking until he found a van from the 70's. He opened the door and saw there was a cheap bed inside. He climbed in and laid on the bed. He just laid there listening to the sound of wind sweeping past the van.

* * *

In the house

Buttercup, Blossom, Butch, and Brick had searched all around the town but there was no sign of Boomer. Brick and Blossom had gone upstairs to search through his things to ffind anything that could show what was going on. They came down a few minutes later. They sat on the couch next to Butch and Buttercup.

"Well, what did you find?" Butch asked.

"Nothing about where he might be. But we have some things that might explain why he's been acting weird." Brick said as he and Blossom set a few things on the table. They were;Bubbles water bottle, the key to the basement, and the notebook with all the observations in it.

"Boomer has been keeping a close eye on Barry ever sense he moved here. And he's been writing it all down. To get all the information though we need to go into the basement." Blossom said. They grabbed the stuff and headed down to the basement.

When they got down there they found a computer with a red flashing screen. Brick ran over to it and started doing stuff to figure out why it was doing that. When he found out he gasped.

"guys....we've got trouble. Boomer did a test on that stuff bubbles has been drinking. It's a slow acting love potion, for lack of better term." He said.

"A love potion?!?!" The other three yelled. They gathered around Brick as he read the information about it aloud.

"Made of roses and grape juice this potion is a slow acting love concoction. What happens is with every 32 fluid OZ consumed the love will grow stronger. However to make it work on a specific person DNA of the person must be put in. This could even be added in the form of skin cells. For example, if Person A wanted Person B to fall in love with them, Person A must put some of their DNA into the mixture to ensure that Person B with fall in love with them." Brick read.

"Wow. Sense Bubbles has been drinking this stuff every day. Her feelings through Barry must be through the roof." Blossom whispered. Brick nodded and continued reading.

"Although this mixture works extremely well it is also very bitter and unpleasant by most. A common flavor that is normally used to hide the bitterness is watermelon. This fruit is normally chosen because it hides the awful flavor while not effecting the strong powers. One useful thing this mixture can do is be dried. After the ingredients have been mixed you can put it into extreme heat and turn it into a powder form. Then it is indistinguishable between it and powdered drink mix." Brick said.

"Ok we know what it is, but how can we cure it?" Buttercup asked. Brick read what was left in the info.

"The only known cure for this 'liquid love' is for the real true love of the person to come and give them their own version of this mixture." Brick finished. "Well kind of cheesy but I guess it works. But we need to find Boomer first." Blossom got a text.

"And we need to do it fast. Bubbles just sent me a text that says she and Barry are going to Vegas to get married." She said. The other three looked at her. What were they going to do? Just then they heard the door open and close upstairs. They rushed up and found Boomer. It was raining outside so he was soaking wet. His eyes were all puffy and he looked like he didn't care if lightning hit him or not. Butch and Brick ran over to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Dude thank god you're alive!" Brick yelled. Butch was just getting teary eyed. He had always loved his brothers even if it was never admited. Boomer just stood there.

After their reunion the three looked at Blossom and Buttercup who were wearing gloves and holding grape juice and roses.

"Boomer there is only one way to save Bubbles. You need to mix these together along with your DNA." Buttercup said. Boomer's eyes shined a little bit. Did he believe it? Not really but he was desperate. By following Blossom's directions he was able to put together the mixture. He dried it using his heat ray and they flew of to Vegas. Praying they would make it in time.

* * *

"Ok that's all for now!" A priest said leaving a chapel. His day was done and the night priest was going to come in and do the night weddings. Boomer, Brick, Butch, Blossom, and  
Buttercup saw as they entered a casino. It was really weird and they stood out like sore thumbs. But they dealt with it. They walked up to the chapel and saw the next wedding was Bubbles'. They sighed in relief knowing they had chose the right chapel first. They saw the night priest go up to the alter. He turned his back and Boomer shot him with his laser eyes. To the Puffs and Ruffs it would just hurt. It would knock plain people out.

They hurried up to the knocked out priest. The boys took him to the back room and stripped him to his under clothing. (An undershirt and boxers). Boomer put the priest outfit on over his clothes. Butch and Brick left as Boomer used some left over makeup in the outfit to disguise himself. He found two wine glasses and set them on a table. He tied a blue ribbon around one of them and put a liquid version of the liquid love in it. The other one he just put plain grape juice. He looked at the time. There was ten minutes before the wedding would start, he called his brothers in. Once they came he looked at them.

"Guys, should we be doing this? I mean breaking Bubbles wedding. What if Barry is her true love? Or what if it's not me? The potion won't work." Boomer said. Butch slapped him.

"Don't think like that. You were made for her, literally. You were born to be just like her. Ok that was a joke. But seriously, you two are meant to be. And I know that for sure." He said. "And then next year you two will be the ones we're rescuing from a Las Vegas wedding." Brick slapped the back of his head. They left. Then Boomer did.

A few minutes later Barry and Bubbles came in. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Butch had sat down in the first row. Boomer started talking.

"Now, before I marry you two, have a drink." Boomer said in a fake southern accent. He handed Barry the plain grape juice and Bubbles the potion.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Can't I do something out of the kindness of my heart. Now drink." Boomer said. Bubbles and Barry shrugged. They clanked glasses and drank the glasses down. Barry was fine, but Bubbles had a blank stare on her face as Boomer looked at her anxiously. Everybody was on the edge of their seat.

* * *

There you have it! Hope it is liked! Sorry it took a couple days to get up. My computer was acting funky. All better now though!

So will the potion work? Who is Barry, really? Is Boomer really Bubbles true love? Find out next time in, 'Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and Review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter 

After Boomer runs away the rest of the gang tries to find out why he has been acting weird. They end up finding out what Bubbles' been drinking. They find out it's a Strong love potion. When Boomer comes back they quickly fly to Las Vegas to break Bubbles' and Barry's wedding.

* * *

"Can't I do something out of the kindness of my heart. Now drink." Boomer said. Bubbles and Barry shrugged. They clanked glasses and drank the glasses down. Barry was fine, but Bubbles had a blank stare on her face as Boomer looked at her anxiously. Everybody was on the edge of their seat.

"Wha....What's going on?" Bubbles whispered. "Boomer, where are we?" Everybody smiled. Boomer gave Bubbles a big bear hug. She hugged him back.

"We're saving you from getting married." Boomer said.

"Oh so you finally found out my plan." Said Barry. But his voice sounded different. It was a voice that sounded like it could be a man's or a woman's. "Took you idiots long enough."

"Wait. I know that voice. Him?!?" Boomer yelled while pulling Bubbles away from him. Everybody stood up. Him turned back into his normal form. He started walking around.

"I knew you would find out but I thought you would've done it a while ago. I'm glad you didn't though because it gave me extra time for the potion to take effect. I guess bubbles had a stronger love for you than I thought. A love that would've taken near ten years to amount. Isn't that just sweet?" Him said. Everybody joined Bubbles and Boomer by the alter.

"But why do this?" Brick said. Him laughed.

"That's simple math. I want all six of you dead." Everybody gave him a strange look.

"I want all six of you dead for two different reason, actually three from what I found out. Reason one, the obvious. I want the girl's dead for all the pain they caused me. Reason two, the not so obvious. I want the boys dead for not choosing to live with me, we could have defeated the girls easily. Then reason three, the combo. You all being in relationships with each other just makes me mad. So that is why. Now before you ask why I choose Bubbles, it's easy. She's the dumbest, most undesirable, wimpy girl, anybody has ever met. You could do so much better Boomer. You could have had any girl, but you choose the girl who has no future in any place besides a diner in the middle of nowhere." Him said. Boomer stepped forward.

"Nobody likes a monolog. And I don't like a person who talks about my girl like that. I love her. She is my life. Without her I would rather be snips, snail, and tails again. And just because you want us dead doesn't mean it's going to happen." Boomer said. His body had started glowing a deep blue. Everybody but Him had backed up.

Boomer's body was growing stronger by the second. His natural instinct to attack whatever was endangering him or his family kicked in. He was no longer in control but his body knew who he needed to attack.

Boomer shot forward and grabbed Him. He flew through the ceiling taking Him along. Once he was a good distance from the building he shot him with his lasers. But this time his laser was super charged. So it basically barbecued Him. Then Boomer charged his fist and hit Him in the stomach sending him into a building. Boomer flew towards him.

"Nobody....insults....my little Bubbles." Boomer said. He charged his fist again and hit Him right in the stomach sending him far underground.

Boomer flew back to where the others were. He landed in front of Bubbles. His body started powering down causing him to loose energy rapidly.

"I love you Bubbly." Boomer said. Then he collapsed at her feet

* * *

There you have it. I'm really sorry that it's short but it's best to have it this way, you know so that people won't get to confused.

So when will Boomer wake up? Is Him dead? What's going on in Townsville? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls

Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter 

Barry is exposed for who he really is. Boomer finds out that pure anger will cause his body to go ultra powerful. But with what price?

* * *

A few hours later  
Boomer's POV

I woke up. My eyes were still closed but my head was starting to function properly. I had just had the strangest dream. Barry and Bubbles had gone to Las Vegas to get married and Barry turned out to be him. And I had been turned ultra powerful.

After a moment I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a huge hotel room with six beds in it. Everybody was sitting around and Bubbles was wearing a wedding dress. Then I realized it hadn't been a dream.

I had tried to say something but it was to hard. Bubbles was sitting next to me but hadn't noticed my eyes were open yet. She probably had a lot on her mind though. But either way I didn't want to just lie here until somebody realized I was awake. So in one swift motion I pulled Bubbles on top of me and gave her a kiss. It lasted a few seconds then I pulled away.

"Hey bubbly what's happening?" I said. She just smiled and hugged me tight. I sat up and sat Bubbles sat on my lap. Everybody rushed over and sat on the bed I was lying on.

"Dude you're finally awake." Butch said.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked.

"You've been out for six hours." Buttercup said. I nodded.

"You Ok Boomerang? You seemed kind of out there." Bubbles said.

"I'm fine it's just...how could I have not seen it was Him? I mean the clues pointed to it the entire time." I said. "Didn't anybody else see them?" There was silence for a moment.

"Actually..." Bubbles said after a while. "Nobody but me really hung out with him. And I don't even remember any of it happening. I only know what I was told." She snuggled into me. I looked at her and saw she was crying. The others took that as a cue to go out into the hallway.

"Bubbly why you crying?" I asked wiping some tears away. Tears kept coming from he eyes as she spoke.

"It's just that....I can't even imagine how much hurt you must have been in. I mean seeing me with him at all times. Then me starting to abandon you. Then when I broke up with you. It....just hurts me knowing that you were in so much pain. And even through all that you stayed with me." She said.

"Bubbles I could never leave you. You are my true love. You are the reason I am what I am. Plus even with you acting like that, I knew my best friend was inside you somewhere" I said. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on her head.

After a few minutes Brick and Blossom came back in.

* * *

With Butch and Buttercup   
Buttercup POV

After a minute of waiting outside of the door me and Butch decided to go get some food. We left and headed to the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. I headed for the door but Butch sat on on of the couches. He put his head in his hands. When I saw this I went over and sat next to him.

"I just..It hurts. Knowing my brother...came as close to death....as he did." Butch whispered. I hugged him.

"I know Butchy. But we can't let him know. He would be scared to death if he knew he had been on his death bed. So we stay strong." I whispered to him.

"But Butterfly....I almost lost my brother. You know that the Doctor said if he didn't wake up by the end of the night he would die. He barely made it. And if I lost my brother...." Butch said, then he started crying. A few tears came out of my eyes. Butch was crying, and he was the strongest one out of the six of us, and seeing him cry gave people a reality check. It was then when I realized I had to be strong. It was hard.

I kept hugging him. He put his head on my neck and started crying into it. Tears started running down my neck and down my spine. They were cold but I still held him. We just sat like that and Butch eventually stopped crying but we stayed in the position. When he looked up he looked at me. I looked back at him and our eyes locked. His eyes didn't look like normal. They actually had emotion in them.

"Buttercup I love you. You can stay strong even when I can't. I just wish I could tell you all that I feel for you." Butch said.

"I love you too, Butch. And you'll never know how much I care." I whispered. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back tight. We just stayed like that.

* * *

There you go for now. Hope you like it!

So What really happened to Boomer? Is Bubbles going to stay sane? What is Brick thinking about all this? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and Review! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Summary of last chapter  
Boomer wakes up from having just been passed out. We also find out that Boomer was actually on his death bed. And Butch tells Buttercup that he loves her.

* * *

A few days later.   
Brick's POV 

We stayed at the hotel in Vegas for a few days while Boomer gained his strength back. I was still in shock that I had almost lost my brother. But he didn't even know it. I knew I had to explain it to him. Because the only person who closer to him than me was Bubbles. And she had practically killed herself when she found out that Boomer may have died.

Boomer couldn't stay in the blue though. If he didn't know then he wouldn't understand why we were acting weird. So when we got home I asked Boomer if us two could go for a walk. He said OK and we headed outside. We started walking to downtown.

"So bro, what did you want to talk with you?" Boomer asked. I sighed.

"I wanted to tell you why we all may act a little distant for a few days." I said.

"Did something happen in Vegas that I wasn't told about?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah...You almost died." I said. Boomer laughed.

"Funny, dude. I fall asleep for a few hours and I almost die.....Wait...Why ain't you laughing?" Boomer said slowing down to a stop. I stopped a few feet in front of him. But I didn't look at him.

"It's not a joke. You were in a coma for 6 days, 21 hours and 39 minutes. The doctors said that if you weren't awake in 7 days you would have no chance of living. They didn't take you to a hospital because your body had become dangerous to everybody but us." I said. He just stood where he was in shock.

"But...I feel fine now. I can still use all my powers. Hell I even have one more power." He practically yelled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But we can't change facts. You were on your death bed. Bubbles was going to kill herself. Butch was a wreck. I didn't want to have to tell you but you had the right to know." I said. Boomer was about to cry. And frankly so was I.

"................Can we go home?" Boomer asked after a few minutes. I nodded and we flew home.

* * *

When we got home Boomer flew up to our room and shut the door. Bubbles was in the girls room, and butch and Buttercup were out in the backyard tossing a baseball around. Blossom was reading a book on the couch. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder and started watching the TV which was already on. She marked the place in her book and closed it.

"Hey Brick." She said, resting her head on my chest. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"My little Blossom, what's wrong?" I said. She kind of sighed.

"Just...this is going to sound silly but...we don't have pet names. Like Bubbly, Boomerang, Butchy, Butterfly. We don't have any. Just makes me feel kind of less than them." Blossom said. I felt a little bad. She had a low self esteem.

"Blssom, we don't need pet names. And it wasn't silly. The reason we don't need them is because I love your name the way it is. Don't get me wrong, the boys like your sisters names, but they wanted to come up with names so that they could say them a bit faster. I love pronouncing every little bit of your name." I said. I felt her shrug.

"Want to know something else I love?" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" Blossom asked curiously. I whispered in her ear again

"I love you, Blossom. I love every part of you." I kissed her neck. I put my head back to normal. She whispered in my ear.

"You might seem like a player. But either way, I love you too, Brick" Then she turned my head and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed her back passionately. We then made out for about a half-hour.

When we were done I pulled away and smiled. I leaned back into the couch and she snuggled into me. I couldn't have been in a better position if I tried.

* * *

There you go! All for now! Hope you liked this! Were you surprised with the truth about Boomer? Did you know Brick was basically a player?

So what will happen at school when they go back? What is Boomer's new power? Is Bubbles going to be OK? Find out next time in, "Friendship first, love second?" Please rate and review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
Rated T for Teen

**Oh and BTW I can't remember what day of the week it was during the last chapter. So I'm just going to go with in the last chapter it was a Friday. (Yes I know they didn't go to school. They had a good reason.)**

* * *

Summary of last chapter.  
Boomer learns how serious what happened in Vegas was. Then Brick and Blossom have a sweet moment.

* * *

The next day  
Boomer's POV

After me and Brick had gotten home yesterday I hadn't left my room. I just lied on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Bubbles. She had a pure heart and then suddenly finding out she had been basically Him's puppet, then almost loosing me. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. But I tried. And the view was more gruesome than the time Buttercup and Butch had a fight in a rose bush.

I did get up eventually though. My brothers were not in the room but I didn't care about them at the moment. I went out into the hallway to help stretch my legs. I saw Bubbles as she barely walked into her room. She didn't see me though so I just floated a few inches above the ground and snuck into her room.

She was standing by her eisle adding touches to a new painting. I moved to get a better veiw and I saw it was a picture of me and her. I was standing and she was in my arms. We were wearing our normal clothes and everything but I noticed something strange about the picture. It was completly painted with shades of blue. And she had a little gold thing on her finger.

I saw her put down her paintbrush so I quickly hid. She turned around just as I ducked down. She sat on her bed and put her headd in her hands. I could see tears running down her face. She had been crying a lot but each time it broke my heart. And I knew she had been crying sense we got home from Vegas.

"Boomer I know your over there. Don't try to hide." Bubbles whispered. I stood and walked over to her.

"Bubbles. Please stop crying. " I said in a pleading tone. "I love you with all my heart. And I know you feel the same. But please. I need you to be strong. And I know it's hard but please."

"Boomer you don't get it. I saw you on your death bed. You almost died. I already had all the ingredients I needed to kill myself." She said.

"I know. But I'm all better now and besides you know the saying." I said. She looked at me with a curious look on her face. "You know, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'?" Bubbles started laughing.

"Boomerang you always know how to make me laugh. Even when I'm feeling down you can chear me up." She said. We sat there for a moment.

"Want to know what I think is amazing Bubbly?" I said.

"What?" Bubbles asked giving me a hug.

"That we wouldn't be in this situation right now if your sister wouldn't have teased you about a mouse. And if my brothers hadn't gotten on my case for throwing a rock at that stupid bird."

**_The end._**

* * *

**OK I know I have some explaining to do. I have completly run out of ideas for this story. I try to update every day but whenever I get on the computer I just get ideas for completly different stories. That and this one has run it's course. Another reason is I have a lot going on in my life right now, nothing bad, just stressful. And I can't handle another thing on my plate. So I'm extremly sorry to people who love this series but alas, all good things must come to an end. SO I'm extremly sorry and I feel bad. But other stories are to come.**

**Oh and if you wanted a marage ending just go to my profile and find the story about a wedding. Or come up with your own and keep it to yourself. So yeah....**

Anyways I guess please rate and reveiw if you have the time. Tell me how you thought the entire series was.

Love-FlareonRocks :)


End file.
